


По заявке "Азазель/Джон/Аластер, "ну что, Джонни, нравися член в заднице?" NC-17, ангст"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Азазель/Джон/Аластер, "ну что, Джонни, нравися член в заднице?" NC-17, ангст"

\- Ну что, Джонни, нравится член в заднице? - Аластор хлопает его по ягодице, ногти царапают кожу. По бедрам начинает стекать сперма, но в растянутую, покрасневшую дырку тут же вгоняется член Азазеля, дождавшегося своей очереди - Джон ощущает тяжелые толчки глубоко внутри, но боли уже почти нет, только перед глазами клубится красная муть. Аластор болтает без умолку, вереница штампов из порно - "да, дешевая шлюшка, ты только этого и ждал, тебе нравится, когда тебя пускают по кругу, правда, нравится?" - а Азазель молчалив и деловит, зажимает рот Джона ладонью, тот, наверное, попытался бы укусить, останься у него к тому времени зубы.  
Это длится долго, но Джон мало что помнит. Воспоминания сливаются, слипаются в одно. Потом, когда Аластору и Азазелю надоедает и они отходят, появляется невысокий демон, присаживается на корточки рядом с ним.  
\- Меня зовут Кроули. Ты поможешь мне.  
Обхватывает ладонью член Джона, покорно вздрагивающий от прикосновения - Джон уже плохо помнит земную жизнь, возможно, он и правда был шлюшкой, которая разводит ноги перед каждым, кто заинтересуется. Кроули нежен, и от этого только хуже. Джон пытается отвернуться, вжаться лицом в пыль, но тот поворачивает его лицо, осторожно гладит по щекам, стирая слезы:  
\- Смотри на меня. Запомни меня, не их.  
И тогда он почти решается сдаться.


End file.
